The present invention relates to a bath sponge formed of net made of threads of polyethylene material.
Sponges of this type have proved successful in recent years by virtue of the many advantages which they offer. In particular, they are soft and light upon contact with the human body, they can cause mixtures of soap and water to foam rapidly, they can be cleaned completely of residues of foam and dirt simply by rinsing, and they are substantially rot-proof and can therefore ensure a high level of hygiene and have a considerable ability to stand up to prolonged use.